Oh Love
by GuessWho-01
Summary: Mr Shue chooses Rachel and Puck to sing the opening ballard for sectionals from a genre that the club has barely scraped the surface of.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first Glee post, I have gone with the Puckleberry scene as it is my favourite match pity the show is all bout Finchel. This song is one of my favourites and I am a country fan so I hope you all enjoy something a bit different. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs used

* * *

As usual the members of McKinley High's Glee club members where waiting in the choir room for Mr Shue to arrive.

Rachel and Finn where quietly whispering sweet nothings in each others ears, Brittany and Santana where doing the same except of more explicit nature. Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn where discussing the new seasons latest trends while Sam was teaching Tina and Mike how to speak in Na'vi. Puck was teaching Artie the trick to pick up chicks in his usual crass manner.

Mr Shue then entered the room clapping his hands.

"Alright folks as we know Sectionals are coming up and where have to come up with our set list" he exclaimed

"Mr Shue I think this is a marvellous idea and I was wondering if you had a chance to read the list proposals for songs I have researched" Rachel announced

"In fact I have Rachel and I found one song very interesting that has come from a genre we have only scraped lightly over. Country music everyone is a very strong genre of music with very strong feelings, very strong ballards are in this genre which is where I have chosen the ballard for sectionals for. This song I have selected for Rachel and Puck to sing" Mr Shue announced

"Oh please why is it the diva that gets to have all the good songs" Mercedes announced

"Mercedes if you feel confident you can hit the high F that is required for the female lead in the song then you may audition for the role and that goes for everyone else." Mr Shue exclaimed

He was met with silence

"Also Pucks voice is perfect for the male lead to help with some deep male vocals. This weeks home for everyone and yes that means you Rachel and Puck is to research a country song that you feel is appropriate for you to sing for next week, you are dismissed. Rachel and Puck come up here to retrieve you sheet music."

After everyone but the three left Mr Shue handed them the sheet music

"Mr Shue I am delighted you have allowed me the opportunity to try such a different genre, I mean as a future star I am always going to need to try different obsticals" Rachel exclaimed

"yeah yeah we get it Berry you are going to be a star" Puck grumbled

"Ok Rachel and Puck you have a week to practice I will not announce the name or nature of the song to anyone and I don't want either of you to as well to keep the emotions in the piece." Mr Shue announced

He then left the room

"Ok Noah if you are free I expect you to be at my place by 8.00 so we can practice as I want this song to be perfected by next week."

"Yeah sure Berry will be there"

"Well have a good afternoon Noah and see you this evening"

* * *

That afternoon Rachel went about researching the song and artist before Noah arrived by 5.00 she found a piece of information that would be very important for there performance so she sent a text message to Noah

_Rachel*: Do you think it would be possible for you to play this song on your guitar, if so you would mind bringing it tonight?_

_Puck: wll do_

At 8.15 that night Noah knocked on the Noah of the Berry household at the first knock the door sprung open to reveal a slightly peeved Rachel.

"Where have you been? You are fifteen minutes late do you know how annoying it is for me when people are late..."

She was cut off

"Geez Berry keep your pants on, better yet maybe you could take them off" he leered at her

Before she could open her mouth Puck corrected himself

"God Berry don't be such a prude I was joking lets go rehearse"

"I don't want anymore crass comments from you tonight Noah please and have you decided what other song you are going to sing next week. I have chosen Kellie Pickler's Makin' Me Fall In Love Again as I feel it is quit within my vocal range."

"Yeah I have"

"Well what is it Noah"

"Blake Shelton's All About Tonight"

"That sounds fantastic Noah right down to business do you think you are able to play this song on your guitar?"

*The practice continues*

* * *

The week in Glee Club everyone started to sing the songs they had practiced; Brittany and Santana did a duet of Bombshells 19 and Crazy, Artie did a heartfelt rendition of I'll Walk by Bucky Covington that had the whole club in tears, Tina and Mike sang Wild At Heart by Glorianna, Quinn sang Breathe by Faith Hill followed by Sam who did Cleatus T Judds parody of Breathe called Breath, Mercedes did Nothin Bout Love Makes Sense by Leanne Rhimes while Kurt sang Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts, Finn then sang Big Star by Kenny Chesney while looking at Rachel.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation for Puck and Rachel to finish their solos before they sang there duet.

Finally they sat down on the stools provided, Puck with his acoustic guitar in his hands and they were facing each other.

"Today Noah and I are singing the song Oh Love by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood" Rachel announced and Finn was frowning at the name "This song was written for Brad Paisley as he felt amazing vocal chemistry with Carrie Underwood while on tour with her and was waiting for the perfect duet to perform with her."

Puck then began the opening chords

_**[Noah Puckermen]**_**  
Strong like a mother holds her child  
Free as horses running wild  
And real as a prayer on a lonely night  
And sure as the ocean tide**

_**[Both]**_  
**Oh love  
Oh love  
Oh the many colors that you're made of  
You heal  
You bleed  
You're the simple truth  
And you're the biggest mystery  
Oh love  
Oh Love**

_[Rachel Berry]_  
Deep as the life from Gods own breath  
And it's even after death  
Gone like the sunset

_**[Noah Puckerman]**_  
**You can break a heart in pieces  
Put it back together again**

_[Rachel Berry]_  
You can break down sweet forgiveness  
You're the one that never ends

_**[Both]**_**  
Oh Love  
Ooooohhhh  
Ooooohhhh  
Oh love  
Oh love  
**

[Rachel Berry]

Oh the many colors that you're made of  
You heal  
You bleed

**[Both]  
You're the simple truth  
And you're the biggest mystery  
Oh love  
Oh love  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

The whole club sat in a stunned silence throughout the performance noticing not only the vocal chemistry between the two. As the song finished they all began clapping and cheering and Mr Shue was whipping tears from his eyes.

"Wow guys that was amazing that is definitely our opening number for Sectionals"

The whole club was nodding in agreement but the couple where still absorbed in each others eyes as they felt electricity zapping between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I know this is short but I wasn't planning on making this a story but I will try for now. I will try and update once a week. By for now I need some song ideas for Sectional so we have a duet but we need two other songs, I want a mash-up and a real dance style one so if anyone has any ideas please notify me. Also please give me as much feedback as possible as it makes writing the story that much easier. Thanks

The next week, when Mr Shue finally returned to Glee after Sue sacked him, Puck was throwing his bag into his locker he saw a brunette midget storming through the corridors towards him. As per usual she was wearing a blue plaid skirt, a white and blue striped blouse, white knee high socks and blue flats.

"Noah I understand that you feel slightly uncomfortable singing such a love song in font of hundreds of people so I have researched a new one. Meet me tonight at my house by 6.00 my fathers are away so we will be getting this song completely down pat before next weeks Glee rehearsal. Ok"

"yeah sure will see you then" Puck then proceeded to walk down the hall to his football mates

Rachel turned to walk away but bumped into Finn

"Hello Finn how are you this afternoon" she asked as she gave him a peck on the lips

"Alright but you wanna go to Breadstix for dinner tonight?"

"I am sorry Finn but I have a rehearsal with Finn tonight for our duet as we have changed our songs due to emotional difficulties but how about tomorrow night its Saturday so Noah and I can practice earlier in the day."

"Rachel I am not sure I feel comfortable with you spending so much time with Puck"

"Trust me Finn Noah is harmless we are just rehearsing I will see you tomorrow night ok"

"Sure see you then"

That night Noah showed up at exactly 6.00

"Good evening Noah, I am glad you arrived on time also I hope your afternoon treated you well would you like a drink before we head up to my room to practice?"

"m'fine ok Berry lets just practice."

When they arrived in Rachels room she directed Noah to sit on her bed while she collected the new sheet music off her desk.

"Ok Noah the song is called Need You Now by a band called Lady Antebellum they are a vocal group containing two men and one women but it is easy to break it down to a duet I will let you have a read through before we run it."

They sat in silence as Puck read through the song

"Could you wear that red dress you wore earlier this week?" Puck queried

"Only if you wear you top hat with the umbrella' Rachel shot back

"well I guess that can be arranged" Puck leered

"Not going to happen Noah now focus, are you ready?"

"Ok I'm ready" Puck stated

"Ok lets go."

[Rachel] 

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**  
**For me it happens all the time

**[Both]  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**

**[Puck]  
Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
**

**[Both]  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**

[Rachel]  
woah woaaah.

**[Puck]  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all  
**

**[Both]  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now (wait)  
Ooo, baby, I need you now**

The electricity between both there gazes was amazing and both could feel there skin tingling

Rachel finally took a gasp of air

"Better?"

"Yeah much better" Puck replied

They proceeded to practice a few more times that night.

After Noah left Rachel began to think about the electricity between her and Noah and how different he was then Finn. As she lay there before falling asleep she decided that it wasn't Finn that she had feelings for it was Noah.

Little did Rachel realise that Pucks train of thought was similar to hers he couldn't believe he was turning into such a pussy that he could feel electricity for a girl. After all the shit that went down with Quinn as well he had the belief that dating was toxic, but he might make an exception for Rachel. If Sweet Caroline worked earlier then maybe he could serenade her with another song.


End file.
